


What if...

by PureFury



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Hunter Dean, Lawyer Sam, Sad Dean, mention of John Winchester - Freeform, not hunter sam, together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 20:18:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4890709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PureFury/pseuds/PureFury
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if John hadn't gone missing so Dean didn't go back to Sam? Dean sees Sam in the streets 10 years after they parted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What if...

Frowning at the file in his hands, Dean groaned at the uncertainty of the information. He couldn't simply run around burning everyone, just hoping that one of them was the creature. That wouldn't be the proper way to go about this... Not at all. He pulled at the collar of his FBI suit and loosened the tie.

Toward the end, John had slipped down that path. His mind riddled with guilt and paranoia, he didn't allow himself to think rationally. Sometimes, Dean thinks it's good his father passed away. He was doing damage to himself and all those around him that he tried to help. At least he was out of the pain now.

He was thinking over what his father would do when a familiar voice broke into his thoughts. He was so naturally atoned to the voice that it managed to catch his attention despite him being absorbed in himself.

"Where shall we go?" A woman giggled in response to the familiar voice.

Dean's head snapped up and scanned the crowds on the sidewalk for the couple in conversation.

"Where was that Italian that you liked?" The deep baritone chuckled. The tall man peered down at the woman, clinging onto his arm.

The woman's light summer dress was a bright yellow which contrasted the grey or black suits surrounding her. Even her partner was dressed head to toe in a monkey suit but his long hair distinguished him from others around him with sharp cuts.

"Gigi's?" Excitement translated into her tone and the blonde practically bounced along the sidewalk.

It was when he spoke again that the hunter finally recognized the man, "Sure! It's not our anniversary everyday after all, Jess!" 

Dean froze in the middle of the walkway. Angry locals swore at him as they shoved their way past the stationary man. He swallowed, his eyes glued to the tall man with the woman on his arm.

It had been over ten years since Dean last set eyes on the man. Sam had been thrown about by their father upon announcing his plans to leave for Stanford and told never to return. John had manipulated Dean into never visiting or even speaking to his brother ever again. Guilt stung in his chest but he didn't walk closer.

The hunter watched with moisture collecting in his green eyes as the couple grew further and further away from him. His arms fell to his sides, case forgotten for a brief period. Mouth dry, he considered catching up and tugging his brother into a hug but he couldn't. Sam had gotten out of the life; he wasn't going to pull him back. 

He could no longer hear them and people blocked his view so he could only see the very top of Sam's head. He took once last look before breathing in the thick air.

Dean turned and walked back the way he came, never returning to the city ever again.

**Author's Note:**

> I take fanfiction requests!


End file.
